Rayeln the Scourge
Rayeln the Scourge is a character in Vendetta. Profile Description: A strong man with a large beard, a furry hat, a sword in his belt, and a rifle strapped to his back. He often carries a flask of vodka in one of his many pockets. He is a man of passion, often soaring into great speeches about honor during casual conversation, his eyes filling with a fiery light. He is a man who values honor and camaraderie above all things, hating liars and cheats. He has been known to burst into great bouts of hearty laughter, especially when drunk. He is quick to fight if he feels his honor is drawn into question, and will not hesitate to draw his laser sword. He is prone to old Rultzvenian superstition, and will often take time to note omens, both bad and good, that cross his path. Abilities/Items: Rayel has exhibited great skill in the field of laser-swordplay. The one he carries is a family heirloom, a sword known as the Khan. He is hearty in size and strength, capable of wrestling a fully grown bear in the middle of winter while completely naked if need be. He is a great orator, using simple words and a passionate voice to encourage his comrades and strike fear in the hearts of his enemies. Lastly, he is quite a marksman, carrying an old-fashioned hunting rifle on his back at all times. Biography: Some men are seen as heroes, fighting valiantly for all that is good and righteous. Others are seen as villains, taking only for themselves and oppressing the kind and the innocent. Others are not seen so clearly through society's lens of black and white, lying instead somewhere right on the border. Such was the case for Rayeln the Scourge. Born and raised on the planet of Rultzven, a veritable wasteland filled with nothing but snow, young Rayeln was taught by his father from a young age that they were exiled royalty, the true, rightful rulers of the planet. It is unclear whether or not his father's words were true, but Rayeln took them to heart. Many years later, into his adulthood, Rayeln started a revolution amongst the peasantry to regain his birthright. He spoke to them in simple, strong, concrete language, promising them great things, great freedoms, should they fight by his side. But he was not a great and pure revolutionary hero. He and his men fought the nobility with a vengeance, burning down the estates of many an aristocrat without regard for the white flag the nobleman of the house waved. He saw the nobility as imposters who had taken his glorious family's throne away, and he had no mercy on their old, nor their children. The revolution was a long and bloody one. Thousands on both sides lost their lives, but neither gave up. The old guard fought with all its might, believing Rayeln to be a true monster, as rumors circled around of his armies and their brutal ways. Likewise, the peasantry fought valiantly, seeing the Bloody Prince as a Messiah of War, a true hero of the people. In time, the greater weapons of the old guard beat out the greater numbers of the peasantry, and they were forced back into the muck and mire of their daily lives. Rayeln fled to the stars within his trusty ship, the Volga, knowing that not even he in all his glory could fight the Tsar's army. In the sea of stars he became a space bandit, gaining a hefty bounty on his head and drawing the attention of many a headhunter. It was during an especially spectacular heist on a grand luxury star-cruiser that he was called to the vendetta. "Let us fight together, Comrade! The justice of our cause shall not be soiled! To arms! To honor! To life or to death! To victory or defeat! To glory!" Category:Characters Category:Season Intermission Characters Category:Vendetta Characters Category:Dead Characters